Sunflower
by Kirinenko
Summary: Sacado de su cama por lo que plaga su sueños, Gareki termina misteriosamente en la habitación de Yogi. Yogi/Gareki. One-shot. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: calloutyoru

ID: 2370720

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Tercer oneshot de esta encantadora parejita y, realmente, me entristece que no haya más fanfics en español de ellos dos porque creo que son como la gran OTP de la serie. Sé que mucha gente prefiere el Ganai pero, en mi sincera opinión, veo mucho más viable y factible el Yoreki. Además de que en el manga se ve mucho más entre ellos dos (los que lo hayáis leído lo entenderéis xDDD). Pero bueno, eso ya es algo aparte~

¡Qué disfrutéis de este magnifico oneshot!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Título: Girasol

Rating: T

Género: Fluff con una pizca insignificante de angustia.

Spoilers/advertencias: No hay spoilers de cosa grandes pero si referencias al pasado de Gareki e interacciones previas con Yogi. BL. Basado en el manga.

Estaba siendo consumido por las pesadillas de nuevo.

En la nebulosa del país de los sueños estaba de vuelta a donde ocurrió todo, corriendo sin rumbo por el camino de la destrucción. Luchaba por respirar entre las ruinas de ese lugar sin corazón, vagando por las oscuras calles de una ciudad sin nombre. Allí, donde encontraría una mujer sin vida bajo la suave lluvia, su cuerpo roto teñido de rojo.

Gareki se sentó de golpe en la cama, el corazón golpeando con furia contra sus costillas. Su respiración salía entrecortada mientras su mente lo dirigía de nuevo a la realidad. Cierto, _estoy en el barco de Circus ahora_. Moviendo su mano hacia su pecho pues sentía las vibraciones por los latidos claramente, todavía inquieto por el extraño ritmo.

Se dio cuenta de que no había nada en el infierno que le hiciese capaz de volver a dormir en este punto.

Intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, se levantó de la cama, cuidadosamente para no despertar a Nai en la litera de abajo. Por extraño que parezca, ya que el niño generalmente era monstruosamente sensible a los sonidos, e incluso a los pensamientos internos, parecía estar dormido todavía. Solamente un pequeño rostro era visible dentro de la capucha de su pijama de Nyanperowna, y estaba dormitando suavemente, acurrucado con una de las ovejas mecánicas del Segundo Barco cerca de su pecho.

La oveja, sin embargo, parecía estar completamente despierta. Los ojos redondos estaba plenamente abiertos e indescifrables como siempre, a pesar de que Gareki tenía la sensación de que el animalito estaba enojado. Emitía un tipo peculiar de energía mientras le miraba directamente, como si quisiera decir algo pero no lo hiciese por miedo de despertar al chico Niji que le sostenía. (Sin duda, habría sido algo del tipo de 'Estar despierto durante las primeras horas de la noche no está autorizado, baa~')

Gareki intentó mostrar una débil sonrisa para ocultar su aspecto probablemente culpable, pero la oveja simplemente continuó mirándole en silencio dentro del apretado abrazo. Cogiendo sus gafas, el chico de pelo oscuro movió la mano en un gesto de disculpa, antes de salir por la puerta.

El pasillo fuera de su habitación estaba un poco frío por las corrientes de aire, y empujó las gafas en su cabeza, deseando brevemente el haber traído su jersey también. Sin embargo, volver sería encontrarse con que la mirada acusatoria de la oveja era ahora un no. Por lo que sabía esa pequeña cosa podría estar ya en proceso de transmitir la información acerca de su salida a dios sabe quién.

Este pensamiento lo impulsó a comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, mirando alrededor con cautela. Estaba medio esperando que un pequeño ejército de ovejas apareciese en cualquier momento, y pensó que era mejor no aventurarse a cualquier lugar que pudiese considerarse fuera de los límites. (Aun así, naturalmente, le dolía hacerlo). Sin embargo, el Segundo Barco de Circus no parecía ser tan diferente de lo normal durante la noche. Solo que más tranquilo. Eso era sin lugar a dudas, en gran parte, el resultado de que cierta persona estuviese dormida en este momento…

Aunque Gareki estaba seguro de que había estado caminando durante mucho sin un plan, se vio así mismo de pie, sin moverse, fuera de la habitación de cierto alegre y ruidoso muchacho.

El cartel en la puerta tenía la forma de la cabeza de Nyanperowna. El colorido texto escrito decía "Habitación de Yogi. Bienvenido~" seguido de una generosa cantidad de corazones y flores garabateadas. Gareki lo miró, arrugando la frente. _¡¿Qué es, un niño de primaria?!_ Llevado por el repentino impulso de sacudirle con algo de sentido, Gareki empujó la puerta para abrirla y entró en la habitación de Yogi, por primera vez.

Un leve olor a fresas llegó hasta él. La verdad es que no era sorprendente, ya que perseguía a ese cabeza hueca de Yogi a donde quiera que fuese; solo que parecía estar más concentrado aquí. Le llevó un momento a Gareki el ajustar su visión a la tenue oscuridad de la habitación, pero incluso antes ya podía discernir la abundancia de mercancía de Nyanperowna y varios juguetes relacionados con Circus, prácticamente desbordando cada estantería y espacio vacío. Y en medio de esta, una cama grande y de aspecto suave, en la que el propietario de esos ridículos artículos dormía pafícicamente.

Gareki se acercó, irritado aunque increíblemente curioso por el tipo de cara que ese despreocupado y alegre tendría mientras dormía. Se detuvo en seco a solo dos pasos de la cama.

Realmente no era algo que hubiese esperado.

Yogi estaba tendido sobre la cama boca abajo, respirando de manera uniforme sobre la almohada. Los despeinados mechones rubios caían sobre su rostro dormido. Las líneas faciales estaban suavemente relajadas; de hecho, de algún modo estaba estúpidamente sonriente, como si soñase sobre algo bastante bueno.

 _La viva imagen de la tranquilidad, ¿eh?,_ reflexionó Gareki de mala gana, pensando en su propio insomnio. Por suerte, no se veía tan idiota mientras dormía.

Yogi era realmente bastante molesto a pesar de todo, admitía para sí mismo con reticencia, mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia los contornos del cuerpo del luchador del Segundo Barco. Las sabanas estaban desordenadamente retorcidas alrededor de sus piernas y pecho, dejando la mayor parte de su piel expuesta para que la mirada del de cabello oscuro vagase por ella. Gareki se sentía extraño, de repente.

No estaba de humor ya para despertar de un golpe al hombre.

Inmediatamente decidió irse y olvidarse de todo, lo que quiera que fuese, Gareki retrocedió hacia la puerta. Desgraciadamente, no vio la pila de imitaciones gigantes de Yukkin detrás de él. Cayó sobre la suave montaña de muñecos de nieve apilados con un ruido sordo, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"¿Yukkin…? ¿Mmmm…? ¿Estás bien…?" la voz adormilada de Yogi flotó hacia él, y Gareki sintió el pánico alzarse dentro de su pecho. Rápidamente se puso en pie, los pequeños y suaves muñecos volaron en todas direcciones.

"Soy yo – Gareki…Estoy…eh… me perdí… y eh, me equivoqué de habitación…" comenzó a tartamudear, consciente de cuán estúpido sonaba la mentira desde el momento de su creación. Entonces, una vez más, no estaba intentando engañar a la más refinada de las personas.

"¿Gareki-kun?" la voz del rubio tenía una mezcla de confusión y feliz sorpresa. Se sentó sobre la cama, somnoliento. Mientras lo hacía, las sabanas cayeron, dejando al descubierto un pecho de aspecto suave. El corazón de Gareki dio una vuelta dolorosa ante la visión, sorprendiéndole. _¿Qué?_ Encontraba difícil alejar la mirada de su piel desnuda, por alguna insondable razón. Le molestaba muchísimo.

"¡¿Por qué llevas un pijama de Nyanperowna?!" exigió airadamente, señalando con el dedo al estupefacto hombre en la cama.

"Mmmm… ¿Hace demasiado calor para llevar pijama?" respondió Yogi con tono de pregunta mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"¡Eso es irrelevante!" siseó Gareki, inseguro de por qué diablos estaba tan nervioso por el maldito pijama de Yogi, pero incapaz de evitar que su agitación de colase en este momento.

El hombre de cabellos dorados parpadeó. Su voz era esperanzada.

"¿Podría ser… que quieras uno también?"

"¡Como si quisiese dormir en eso, que parece un extraño disfraz!" espetó Gareki, dividido entre la irritación y el impulso de darse una palmada en el rostro "¡Ya dije que no!"

El solo pensamiento de llevar uno de esos trajes horriblemente lindos de gatito azucarado, le hacía sentirse un poco mareado. (Probablemente porque estaba traumatizado de aquella época en la que se había visto obligado a llevar esa cosa de verdad…)

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí?" preguntó Yogi, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en un alarde de auténtico desconcierto.

"Ya te lo dije…me perdí" repitió Gareki obstinadamente, girándose hacia la puerta.

"... ¿pero por qué estás despierto en mitad de la noche? ¿Algo va mal?"

Gareki se detuvo, aún frente a la puerta.

En serio, ese chico llevaba todas sus emociones como un pedazo de ropa. La preocupación no fingida en la voz de Yogi dividía el tipo usual de sentimientos encontrados en él. Por supuesto, le irritaba, pero le hacía un poco feliz, también. Era extraño, y normalmente Gareki solo actuaba en base al primero de sus sentimientos, ignorando totalmente los de después.

Sin embargo, esta noche era un poco diferente.

Por alguna razón, se sentía fuera de sí. No podía siquiera recordar porqué había venido aquí en primer lugar, sin embargo, sabía que no quería volver a su cama y esperar sin poder hacer el regreso de esos sueños.

Gareki, dudoso, se volvió hacia el hombre en la cama.

"No puedo dormir"

Yogi le miró impasible durante un momento, como si le sorprendiese el que hubiese hablado realmente. Al momento siguiente, esos grandes ojos violetas estaban llenándose de lágrimas, y Gareki inmediatamente se arrepintió de decir algo. Este lado insoportablemente emocional de Yogi era imposible de enfrentar para él, después de todo. Estaba atrapado por las ganas de decir 'no importa' e irse lo más rápido posible, pero Yogi habló antes de que pudiese llevar a cabo su impulso.

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Gareki-kun?" preguntó sin aliento "¡Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras! ¡Soy todo oídos!" se apresuró a colocarse de rodillas, y con entusiasmo se inclinó hacia delante apoyado en sus manos, los ojos brillando expectantes. Gareki podía prácticamente ver una cola imaginaria moviéndose vigorosamente contra el colchón.

"Está bien… No quiero hablar de ello" suspiró, fingiendo no darse cuenta de cómo las inexistentes orejas de perro caían tristemente.

"Pensé que quizás sería capaz de ayudarte…" el labio inferior de Yogi tembló ligeramente mientras miraba tristemente a Gareki por debajo de su flequillo, el dolor parpadeando en sus vivos ojos.

Abriendo la boca para protestar, o quizás para tranquilizar al otro de que todo estaba realmente bien, Gareki se olvidó de lo que estaba a punto de decir, o porqué. Los pensamientos objetivos desaparecieron en las profundidades violetas y las palabras rondando por él no tenían conexión con sus intenciones originales.

"Sigo soñando con el día en que Tsubaki murió"

Su voz sonaba desconocida y extrañamente carente de emoción, incluso a sus propios oídos. Aun así, las palabras pronunciadas eran tan frágiles que Gareki se preguntaba cómo es que no se agrietaban y caían al suelo en rotos pedazos de inmediato. Decirlo en voz alta le asustaba totalmente, pero le dejó una maravillosa oleada de alivio, embotando sus adoloridos latidos.

"Gareki…"

Yogi murmuró su nombre en voz baja, sin ningún matiz interrogante. Su silencio era una simple señal de atención, extrañamente alentador. Gareki respiró hondo. De alguna manera, era incapaz de controlar el borroso lío de recuerdos para-nada-hermosos que estaban liberándose de sus cadenas, vertiéndose libremente desde sus olvidados escondites en lo profundo de su pecho. Era como si alguien hubiese forzado la puerta para que se abriese hasta el lugar más profundo, feo y polvoriento de su corazón, y el abrirlo de nuevo no estaría cerca.

Las palabras que eran atroces e inevitablemente tristes vacilaron durante un momento, y entonces empezaron a salir de entre sus labios en un sinfín de confesiones, sin esconder nada del miedo que llevaba con él. Habló hasta que su boca se secó, se había quedado sin palabras y ese patético lugar resonaba por el vacío.

Gareki no se dio cuenta de que se había sentado en el borde de la cama mientras hablaba. Un alivio desconocido y melancólico inundó sus sentidos, y era solo lejanamente consciente de los fuertes brazos que le encerraron en un abrazo. Yogi siempre estaba abrazándole por una razón u otra, pero esta era probablemente la primera vez que estaba completamente falto de fuerza y de voluntad para resistir al contacto físico tan cercano. La calidez que fluía desde la piel del otro se sentía bien, e irresistiblemente reconfortante.

Había una cálida humedad contra su cuello.

"¿Yogi? ¡¿Por qué estás llorando?!" preguntó con alarma, mirando con incredulidad la cara llena de lágrimas del hombre de cabellos dorados.

"¡Estoy triste porque Gareki-kun ha sido herido, demasiado! ¡Estoy triste porque las personas son muy crueles! Estoy triste porque no te conocía en ese entonces…y estoy feliz porque finalmente has hablado conmigo" sollozó Yogi, enterrando su cara una vez más en su cuello "Solo desearía poder ayudar…"

"Ya me has ayudado, idiota…" murmuró Gareki incómodamente, tan bajo que Yogi solamente fue capaz de entender la última parte, por suerte.

"¿Por qué me estás llamando idiota tan de repente? ¡Eres tan cruel!" se quejó, alejándose del chico más joven, viéndose verdaderamente herido.

Gareki se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía en pie, sin querer realmente ver el rostro de Yogi. Estaba sintiendo los primeros estremecimientos de vergüenza recorriendo sin piedad toda su columna, al pensar de lo que había estado hablando exactamente. Consecutivamente, un bien conocido instinto de patear con toda sus fuerzas y se giró hacia la puerta con las mejillas ardiendo.

"¡Espera!"

Una mano cálida se extendió y agarró la suya. Sorprendido, Gareki se giró hacia el rubio. De rodillas en medio de las sabanas desordenadas, Yogi le miraba con un inesperado tinte de seriedad en sus brillantes ojos.

"¿Quieres quedarte?"

La pregunta en sí misma era un palo gigante en la rueda del tiempo. Colgaba inmóvil entre ellos dos mientras los segundos se arrastraban por el silencio que se extendía con torpeza en el pequeño espacio que separaba sus rostros.

Sea lo que sea, exigía una respuesta, pero Gareki estaba ocupado entrando en pánico mentalmente. El poderoso latido de su corazón apagaba todos los demás sonidos, creando una especie de vacío dentro de su cabeza mientras trataba de entender cómo diablos se suponía que debía de interpretar la sugerencia de Yogi.

Entonces, estaba empezando a ser bastante consciente del estado de desnudez del rubio.

Tenía solamente un par de calzoncillos de color gris oscuro bien ajustados (el logo de Nyanperowna presente modestamente cerca de la cinta de la cintura). Dondequiera que mirara, parecía que había demasiada piel desnuda, y Gareki no pudo evitar que un rubor culpable se propagase a través de sus mejillas.

Yogi estaba todavía mirándole directamente, interrogante.

"¿Qué?" murmuró Gareki, desviando la mirada. El de cabello dorado apretó la mano ligeramente.

"Quiero decir, si quieres. Podrías sentirte mejor"

Esta forma de hablar a corazón abierto y de actuar era tan típico de Yogi. Era admirable, presumiblemente. Gareki habría reconocido esto si no lo encontrase tan jodidamente vergonzoso. Todo ello. Con el fin de salir de la situación de la cual era cada vez más difícil de encargarse, eligió la ruta de escape.

Podría haber funcionado bien.

 _Podría_ , si Yogi no insistiese en actuar de modos inesperados. Para gran disgusto de Gareki, el agarre en su muñeca no se aflojó cuando se giró hacia la puerta; más bien lo contrario, se estrechó. Se dio la vuelta con la molestia entremezclada con la desesperación, intentando empujar lejos al de cabellos dorados, moviéndose un poco demasiado rápido. Atrapado en el suave remolino púrpura, perdió el equilibrio. (Vamos a no insistir en porque estaba repentina inestabilidad ocurrió, pensando).

Cayó torpemente, causando que ambos cayesen pesadamente en la cama en un montón torpe de cálidas extremidades, mullidas almohadas y sabanas de olor dulce.

"Nngg… ¿Por qué tan brusco, Gareki-kun?..." la voz lastimosa de Yogi venía desde abajo.

Gareki le miró en blanco, una pesada sensación de surrealismo nublando su capacidad de pensar. Su corazón estaba causando estragos dentro de su caja torácica por razones que se negaba a reconocer, y se encontró con que no podía moverse. La súbita risa de Yogi produjo que bocanadas de aire caliente chocasen contra su cuello, causando que incesantes temblores se paseasen por su columna vertebral, petrificándole momentáneamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes la intención de quedarte aquí toda la noche, después de todo?" la voz de Yogi había pasado de la queja a la diversión y Gareki se sentía agradecido por el conocido sentimiento de irritación reconstruyéndose.

"¡En tus sueños!" gruñó, con su habilidad de moverse restaurada y quitándose de encima del otro apresuradamente.

Sin embargo, algo le impedía alejarse. Como si el calor de Yogi fuese magnético, se sentía impotentemente atraído de nuevo hacia él, al igual que una flor que busca alcanzar el sol. _Guau, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Cuán penoso soy?_ Gareki agonizaba, pero permaneció sentado en el borde de la cama al mismo tiempo, las piernas encogidas contra su pecho podía sentir la mirada de Yogi en su espalda. Se sentía cálida.

"Así que, si no has venido aquí a jugar… ¿Quieres dormir?"

Gareki miró a Yogi por encima del hombro. El combatiente del Segundo Barco estaba sonriéndole alegremente, todo su ser radiaba un afecto sin camuflar. Era asombroso como esta persona podía mostrar una gama tan abrumadora de emociones dentro de un mismo espacio de tiempo tan corto. Gareki se giró, consciente de sus latidos aumentaban su velocidad una vez más. No sabía cómo responder a una demostración tan honesta de amabilidad.

"Si…" murmuró finalmente "Quiero dormir"

Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que Yogi volviese a hablar de nuevo, su voz inusualmente baja.

"Bueno, entonces ven aquí"

Gareki se dio la vuelta para mirarle, inconscientemente conteniendo la respiración.

Yogi estaba descansando casualmente en el codo, la barbilla en su mano ahuecada, y la otra mano sosteniendo sugerentemente una esquina del cobertor. Su mirada era francamente seductora.

Gareki podía sentir su cara calentarse increíblemente.

"No te pongas en modo jodido príncipe encantador en momentos como estos" murmuró con rabia mientras se alejaba del brillante comportamiento de Yogi; pero seguía desatándose las botas.

Se dijo a sí mismo que era porque necesitaba dormir. Era agotador estar muerto de cansancio y no ser capaz de encontrar la calma, después de todo. La presencia de esta persona le traía una extraña sensación de tranquilidad, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a su calidez – más lejos iba esos recuerdos, a la deriva.

Yogi sonrió tan felizmente que Gareki se sintió obligado a presionar una almohada contra su rostro, con el fin de escapar de la mirada de ese idiota mientras rápidamente se sumergía bajo las sabanas. Eso no pareció desalentar al rubio ni un poco. Suspiró de manera irritantemente eufórica mientras serpenteaba sus brazos para rodear la cintura de Gareki desde detrás.

"Estoy tan feliz de que Gareki-kun viniese a mi habitación"

Las palabras eran simplemente expresadas de modo suave e indistinto contra el cuello del más joven, pero se estremeció involuntariamente mientras estas resonaban dentro de su cuerpo, y la urgencia de protestar con fuerza caía en picado. Podía sentir el calor del pecho desnudo de Yogi contra su espalda, bastante cerca.

Las orejas de Gareki se enrojecieron. De algún modo era difícil ver que esto era un abrazo inocente, pero conociendo a Yogi – probablemente lo era. El luchador del Segundo Barco nunca había sido alguien que se contuviese en cuanto a mostrar afecto físico. Lo que molestaba a Gareki era lo jodidamente despistado que podía ser.

No tenía sentido el negarlo ahora. Aunque se sentía visiblemente a gusto, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la cercanía del más adulto de una manera más que vergonzosa. _¿Qué está mal conmigo?_ Luchó desesperadamente para contener su respiración, la cual se hacía cada vez más profunda, y con fuerza haría que su desobediente corazón desacelerase los latidos.

En honor a la verdad, había una pequeña pero existente posibilidad de que hubiese tenido éxito – si no fuera por las manos de Yogi en él. Uno estaba agarrando su brazo suavemente, el otro perfectamente escondido bajo la tela de su camiseta, su presencia ardía contra la sensible piel de su estómago. Su respiración rozaba cálidamente su cuello, enviando innegablemente una oleada de entusiasmo a su entrepierna.

 _Qué demonios qué demonios qué demonios qué demonios qué demonios qué demonios…_

El mantra desesperado de su cerebro se desvaneció al sentir los labios de Yogi contra su cuello. El toque fue ligero pero para Gareki se sintió como si esa pequeña porción de piel se convirtiese en el centro de su universo, subiendo su temperatura mágicamente y con una hormigueante sensación. Estaba tan condenadamente lejos de lo que se suponía que se debía sentir un beso de buenas noches.

"Gareki-kun huele bien" murmuró el rubio contento, acariciando su pelo. Presumiblemente de manera inconsciente, lo mantenía sujeto con fuerza mientras lo hacía, la mano en su estómago acercándose peligrosamente a la cintura de los pantalones de Gareki "Buenas noches…"

Esa pequeña palabra inclinó la balanza.

Gareki hace tiempo que había olvidado que tal cosa como el dormir existía. Inseguro de qué tipo de loca agitación le empujaba a ello, se dio la vuelta y cogió el rostro ligeramente perplejo de Yogi. _No puedo pensar más._ Mientras presionaba sus labios firmemente contra los contrarios, el cuerpo del rubio se tensó por la sorpresa del menor en esos momentos. Lo siguiente que supo, es que Yogi le devolvía el beso con gusto y alegre.

Era extraño, como algo tan fuera de lugar podía sentirse tan natural.

Gareki se perdió en el beso, los sentidos ahogándose en los mechones dorados y de olor a fresas, y las cálidas manos. Casi podía sentir que el pequeño hueco vacío y triste de su corazón se llenaba de cosas preciosas. Cada pequeña porción de piel de Yogi emitía ese calor adictivo, y como él, pasaba impacientemente las puntas de sus dedos por el suave pecho que se erizaba gratamente, como si de alguna manera se transmitiese a su propio cuerpo. Gareki se estremeció de gusto, deslizando una de sus manos por el esbelto cuello y hundiendo sus dedos en los desordenados cabellos dorados. Para nada sorprendido de lo sedosos que eran al tacto, alegrándose por la sensación, empujándole suavemente mientras el beso se hacía más demandante.

Los labios de Yogi tenían un sabor vagamente azucarado, lo cual, por supuesto, se ajustaba a su personalidad pero le sorprendía un poco, haciendo que Gareki llamase por un enlace más cercano. Reconociendo la insaciable necesidad creciendo en su pecho, y la sangre caliente corriendo inconteniblemente por sus venas. Este inmenso calor lo consumía mientras que despiadadamente eliminaba la agonía y el razonamiento por igual – pero descubrió que no podía estar molesto.

Prefería mucho más el derretirse ante el irresistible toque de Yogi.

Los dedos del rubio estaban en su pelo, quitando cuidadosamente las gafas de los mechones despeinados y luego tirándolos a un lado con cierta impaciencia. Y así, la mano estaba de vuelta bajo su camiseta, sus intenciones mucho menos enigmáticas en esta ocasión pues vagaban por el estómago y el pecho de manera mucho más descarada. Los dedos se paseaban juguetones sobre sus pezones, apenas tocándolos al principio, entonces procediendo a frotarlos con ternura. Gareki no pudo reprimir un suave gemido ante la sensación totalmente indecente (aunque francamente maravillosa) recorriendo su cuerpo ante el toque juguetón. Rompió el beso con el fin de recuperar el aliento, jadeando mientras alejaba al de cabellos dorados. La preocupación brillaba en las profundas piscinas púrpuras que eran los ojos de Yogi.

"¿Qué está mal, Gareki-kun? ¿Es demasiado intenso?"

Gareki sintió la sonrisa tirar de las esquinas de su boca. _No, simplemente me estoy sintiendo muy bien._ No había manera de que le dijese eso a Yogi. Maldita sea, ese idiota de corazón amable seguramente empezaría a llorar de felicidad otra vez. Simplemente negó con la cabeza en respuesta, inclinándose para volver a capturar los labios de delicioso sabor.

A lo lejos podía escuchar una oveja balando débilmente.

"Actividad no autorizada en la habitación del Teniente del Segundo Barco, Yogi, baa~"


End file.
